Final Fantasy Easter Resurrection
by Sora G. Strife
Summary: If anybody else used this title, I am sorry. CLORITH, mush, and review or else I shall never complete this. Summary: Cloud would do anything for that special Revive Materia. I am not good at summaries. Teen to be safe, as usual. PostAC. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy: Easter Resurrection

Author's Notes: Ah. My second attempt at fanfiction. Now, I'm not afraid of flames, but please, at least review. The only thing I ban is "nice."

Clorith, Clorith, and Clorith. Mush alert. This story is basically my outlet of the failure of my own lovelife.

Well, I try to describe the foul language in here, such as (censored, female dog). Good luck.

I am usually a oneshot writer, so excuse me for the short chapters. I promise to update every ten reviews, because the story is done. So review, review, review, on my:

Writing style

Grammar Errors

Mushiness/Fluffiness

Disclaimers: I do not own the excellent game known as FFVII, FF7, or Final Fantasy VII. Bug off, suers. I also do not own any of the characters in the game.

_Me__ntal thoughts and conversations_

Got it. The story begins, now.

Chapter One: Life and Death

"I'll have another one, Tifa," Cloud said to the bartender. He had drunk his way through ten glasses of beer now.

"Are you sure-"

"I said, another one," Cloud said, tone rising.

"Of course," she said. She slipped a sleeping pill in the hopes of him not corrupting his body anymore.

"I saw that, Tifa." Cloud muttered. Seeing that his childhood friend wasn't going to give him service anyway, he left the Seventh Heaven to drown himself in guilt again.

He strode over to his Fenrir, his constant companion. The swords were still sheathed in their compartments: he would pay a visit to his private memorial.

The Buster Sword was buried with its hilt exposed on the outskirts of the big city. Cloud stopped by, nodded to it in respect, and went off again.

He had a lot of things to do: drown in guilt, ask for forgiveness, drown in guilt, ask for forgiveness, drown in guilt- wait, his ears filled with a melody that disturbed his chaotic peace. His cell phone was ringing.

"Tifa, what is it?"

"Delivery, Cloud. Stop by Rude's place and deliver a special Materia."

"Got it. I'm going now." Cloud got on his Fenrir and rode to the place.

He was welcomed by none other than Rude when he got there.

"Cloud, I need you to deliver this to Shinra," he said as he handed a glowing green Materia. "It's a new materia, but it has been mastered."

Cloud felt strangely attracted to the materia. "Hey, can I use it along the way?"

"No can do, Cloud. Deliver while it is in mint condition," Rude said, ushering him out. "You can if you are in huge trouble, but I don't know what could come out. The manufacturer said that it has the potential to revive Sephiroth, so take good care of it."

"Okay, okay!" Cloud went out and got in his Fenrir.

_Cloud?_

_Aerith?_

_Are you okay?_

_It just feels so empty without you._

_You still have your friends, and you still have Tifa. I'm stuck here waiting for rebirth, but I'm supposed to be in the Promised Land._

_Rebirth? Resurrection?_

_Well, that'll never happen. I'm dead. Nobody can revive me._

_Wait, if this materia can revive Sephiroth, why not you?_

_Well, I'm sure that I can't get back to life-_

Cloud was struck with a bullet shot from a nearby cliff. He took out his Tsurugi and got out of the motorcycle in a flash. Something was wrong.

* * *

A/N: Review or else I shall never complete this! I am already done, and if you don't review, I shall never post the other chapters. I will post them after at least five reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: An Unknown Intruder

"Come out!" Cloud shouted to the apparently empty cliff. A silver-haired youth came out of it, holding a gun.

"Well, well. I have a package that belongs to me. Give it now."

"This isn't yours. Go on, go away. I have much more things to be doing."

Quick as a flash, the young man shot again, and the bullet met with the blade. Cloud got into his stance and charged at the unknown person, but he was met with a barrage of bullets.

_Aerith, at least if I die, I'll be with you._

Cloud blocked all the bullets and separated his Tsurugi in two swords. The man countered with a Fire spell.

"At least you don't look intimidating," Cloud said to himself. The man hit him again with an Ice spell this time, and missed. In retaliation, Cloud used a Bolt at the man, but he flicked it away as if he wasn't hurt.

"(censored)!"

"Not so intimidating now, huh?" The man charged at Cloud as he was healing. Cloud only knew what happened: Steal. The materia he had was gone. Cloud would have to beat the man this time, but it was too late. The man had what he wanted. He had the materia, and he had run off.

"(censored)!" Cloud got back on his bike and chased after the guy.

"Haha! You'll never catch me!" The guy even had the nerve to look at Cloud and show the pink in his eye. He sped off after that, the dust still settling in his wake. Oh, and the guy was running. Running, I say.

"It's hopeless… It can't be that bad, can it?" Cloud said to himself. The Fenrir sped off to Shinra, but deep down, Cloud knew that it was the worst thing that had happened to him.

_I failed you again, Aerith…_

He found an expectant Rufus in the doorstep, hand outstretched, waiting for the materia he was supposed to deliver.

"Shinra, I don't have the materia-"

"What? The fate of the planet depended on you delivering that to me! God knows what could happen!" Rufus seemed no less than worried.

"Well, you see, it was stolen-"

"That makes it all the deadlier! We are doomed!"

"What does it do?"

"Resurrection-"

"It can resurrect Aerith?"

"We intended you to use it after it was locked in the safest place we could find, but you let it slip!"

Cloud's insides twisted again. _I let you down again… a chance for life, and I let you go._

"It can revive…"

"That's not the point! You have to find it before they resurrect Sephiroth with it!"

"Sure, Rufus. Yeah."

"Snap out of it, Strife! Find it! The fate of the planet depends on you!"

"Again?"

"Yes! Go!"

Cloud's reactions were like a snake striking. He took of on his motorcycle and sped off, following the place where he was robbed. He saw some tracks.

_This should be easy._

Yeah, right. It will be harder than anything he's ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Close Call

Cloud Strife went at extreme speeds for a few reasons. He rode to escape Shinra guards that pursued him. He rode at high speeds to escape reality, the fact that Aerith was dead. Now the hero rode to restore his reality: bring back Aerith.

The tracks wound all over, and he stopped at walls at times. But he persisted, he wasn't about to give up on her.

_Cloud, you don't have to be that hard on yourself._

_Aerith, this is Sephiroth's resurrection we're talking about. What could possibly go right once he gets back?_

_Well, you'll die._

_There's nothing good about that!_

_You'll be with me._

_True. But what if I don't want to die? I want to hold you in life, not in death._

_Cloud, are you saying…_

"Hey you!" A voice shattered his vision. "You want this?" The silver-haired man raised the materia. Come to think of it, now Cloud could name it. It was a revive materia, but it was special. It glowed an ominous white, but it was green.

"I think I still have to deliver that to its rightful owner," Cloud replied. He got into his fighting stance and readied himself for the man, whatever he was planning.

"Well, you won't get it until I use it," the man said. "Resur-" The man was cut off by the sound of metal cutting through air.

Cloud had taken out the small Tsurugi and hurled it at the man. He heard the man scream in agony as the blade became bloody.

"Res…surrec-" was all that came out of the man's lips after he got hit.

Cloud took the materia in his hands. There was a flash, and the materia disappeared.

"No."Cloud stepped back as he watched in horror.

A cloaked man carrying a long sword was carrying the materia. Cloud's eyes widened in horror as the man cried out the spell and crumpled to the ground. The body that had carried the sword was Sephiroth's; a man had just used it, reanimated it with robotics and used it to carry out his plans. Now, as he lost control of the corpse, the body crumpled to the ground and was possessed by Sephiroth once more.

"Must you keep going back?"

"Like I said, I will never be a memory. You shall never have this, either, thanks to Hojo." He motioned to the materia of immense power and then he raised his Masamune: the battle had begun.

The sound of steel against steel was pacified in Cloud's mind. Cloud's strokes were becoming stronger, as he rallied his attacks at Sephiroth once more.

"You shall never get it," Sephiroth mocked.

Sephiroth had come again, fulfilling his promise: I will never be a memory. He attacked again, and Sephiroth blocked it again. He was so focused on hitting Sephiroth; he did not notice the long blade piercing his arm.

"Urgh!" Cloud felt the pain a second after the blade hit. He staggered a little, and now it was his turn to parry all the attacks. He used Fire 3, earning him an opportunity to attack.

Cloud separated his Tsurugi in two and attacked with two swords. Sephiroth, the natural born First-Class SOLDIER, parried the blades and managed to see a few openings.

"Cloud, you want this so bad, don't you?" Sephiroth said, bringing out a Revive Materia, fully powered to the max, surpassing the highest Cloud had ever seen. The Revive Materia had the spell Resurrection, the spell capable of restoring Cloud's life to normal, to bring him back to reality.

Sephiroth, seeing Cloud's weakness, attacked with his Masamune. The blade sunk into Cloud's shoulder, and Sephiroth did not hesitate in bringing the blade down to Cloud's heart. Sephiroth laughed a laugh to rival that of the devil's.

"Did you really expect me to spare you this time? Enjoy your death, Cloud Strife." Sephiroth said, walking away. Taking over the world would be a piece of cake after this.

* * *

A/N: Please flame me. I didn't get to much work on this, what with all my projects in school. Review, review, review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A Fire of Love Burns

_Aerith… Finally, we are together…_

_Cloud, I missed you so much…_

_I know that it was my fault that you died-_

_Say no more, Cloud. Just lie down there, and I'll do the rest._

_Cloud started to fade after she said this_

_Did I say something, Cloud?_

_No, no, I can feel myself going back… In case I get you back, Aerith, let's do it there, shall we?_

"Or rather, I will torment you more," Sephiroth continued. "You treasure that (censored: female dog) far from anybody else, don't you? You shall never be together, even in death. Resurrect!"

The bleeding cadaver moved again. Cloud suffered from the pain of the wound.

_I wish I was still there with you-_

_I'm going to get you back, anyway._

"Urghhh…" Cloud groaned as he got up.

"Do you know who made this?" Sephiroth said while still holding the blade thrust in Cloud's shoulder, keeping him in pain. "This Resurrection Materia is actually the Masamune's creation.

"When Shin-ra looked at the blade after you defeated me, they found this special materia. They saw its properties, the ability to restore life to the dead, which they would have given you after they locked it in a very safe place. How would you feel if this orb, this last chance of life for your beloved, was destroyed by the very same creature that gave her the same chance-" Sephiroth was stunned that Cloud had pulled off the Masamune off of his shoulder.

"Tell me. Do you want to die?" Sephiroth said as he brought the Masamune on Cloud. It was blocked, and Cloud put the other blade in.

Cloud brought down his sword upon Sephiroth. It was blocked, but that didn't stop him. "I would love to die!" Cloud brought another stroke of his First Tsurugi upon Sephiroth. "I would love to be with her!" His Limit Break was starting, and Sephiroth was starting to get worried.

The Tsurugi split into its component swords. Cloud rushed at Sephiroth with one in each incorporeal body.

One stroke of the blade brought tears of pain to Sephiroth's eyes. Another slash made a heavy wound in Sephiroth's body. Two slashes brought judgment upon the Masamune, sundering the blade that had been the cause of Cloud's sorrow. One more slash brought a deep gash in Sephiroth's chest. The last slash cut Sephiroth's will to live: the pain was so intense. Sephiroth fell, fell like the fallen angel that he was. His impact made a crater to rival his mother's.

"For once, stay dead."

"I will." Sephiroth covered himself with his one wing, and he dissipated into feathers.

Cloud crossed over to where Sephiroth was flying over. There, covered so delicately with a feather, was a materia, glowing bright as the sun. Cloud picked it up and shielded his eyes as he felt it shatter within his grasp.

Meanwhile, in the Lifestream…

"Finally decided to stay in death, have you?" Aerith said to Sephiroth.

"True, all true. You of all people know that I keep my. To Cloud. As for you, I put a curse on you and your blood. The first seed of yours shall be my heir!" Sephiroth said as Aerith vanished back to life.

_Aerith… I'm sorry._

There was no response. Cloud could only guess: Aerith had resurrected.

Cloud reached into his pocket and took out the PHS.

"Cid, where are you?"

"Cloud! How's you been, you (censored)?"

"I'm fine. Get up here! Bring the Shera!"

"Sure thing! But why?"

"Just do it! It'll be worth it when you see who's going to board it when we get to our destination."

Sure enough, the reliable Highwind came, bringing everybody else along. Yuffie greeted Cloud with a little toss of her weapon. Barret let loose a volley of bullets into the air.

"Get in, pieces of (censored: foul word for anal excretion)! Cloud, where to?"

"The lake." Cid understood and went as fast as the airship could take it.

They reached their destination: the lake where Cloud had laid Aerith to rest.

It was already beginning to storm. He could hear the thunder, sense the rain.

Cloud jumped out of the window and landed like a cat on the ground. It started to rain. He looked around. Nothing. He turned around, and he saw the ship.

His vision went dark as soon as he turned.

"Guess who?" a voice said behind him.

"Aerith?"

He raised his arms and took off the hands that covered his mako blue eyes. He turned around, and his view locked on two emerald green objects.

"Aerith, I missed you so much…"

"Cloud, I missed you too."

"I wish I knew of this sooner."

"Well, the only thing that holds me here is your love, Cloud. You risked your life to bring me back, and because of that, I'm back.

"I love you so much, Cloud Strife."

Cloud got hold of Aerith. Her eyes widened with longing, as she knew what would happen next. He drew her nearer to himself, nearer, nearer. The flames that had roared within Cloud ever since he met Aerith were appeased: nothing could get better than admitting it to her with his own actions. He felt five years of guilt slip past: they did not matter anymore. All that he cared about was that he loved her, and she loved him back.

To be continued in another story. Watch out for my character, who I am cosplaying as my avatar...

* * *

A/N: I totally ripped this from AC. Up next on the sequel: SoKairi  



End file.
